MUST READ
by helena parsonage
Summary: When bliss gets kidnapped and seperated from her brother jesse at just 10 years old, she is turned into a trained killer in just six years and her next task is to kill her last living relatives, jesse and her uncle edgar will she realise its them?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

Thunderous knocks at the door woke me from my deep sleep; I sat upright in my small bed confused at who could be banging so furiously on the door at this hour. Windows breaking and deep voices shouting made me spring from my bed my first reaction was to check on my brother but I new it would be safest for me to stay quiet. Loud screams slithered through the thin walls of our farm house as I silently approached the door, windows braking and furniture crashing made me rethink what I was about to do but I stuck to the plan that I had rehearsed just a few times in my head over a period of two minutes. It took a few more yells and grunts before I found the courage in me to finally open the door, I grabbed the nearest thing that was closet to a weapon and made my through the dark house. A loud scream echoed from down stairs up to wear I was standing. A mans voice pleading and begging made me stop and listen it took me a moment to realise that it was my fathers voice, begging for his and our lives. I heard a loud crash and everything went silent, loud footsteps hurried up the old rickety stairs and a few whispers were shared between the intruders but nothing else was to be heard. I stood silently behind the bathroom door with a small lamp in my right hand contemplating the right moment to rush down the hall into my brother's room. I looked through the small gap in the door down towards Jesse's room; light was shining from under the closed door so brightly that it almost lit up the whole hall way, I chose that moment to leave my hiding spot to check on him. When I opened the door Jesse was surrounded by people who were covered in light they looked at me

"There's two of them" one man said in deep voice obviously surprised

"Quick you need to come with us, evil is coming and they are looking for you both" a young looking lady said

I was still standing by the door confused, were these the people who had broken into our house and caused so much ruckus or was it someone else, I decided that since they had Jesse I ought to go with them. Before I took another step the door flung open behind me and I felt a strong hand grab my tiny arm, I was dragged away from the light.

"Bliss" yelled Jesse at the top of his lungs and I saw the people surrounded in white take him

They dragged me down the stairs, I took in the sights around me all the furniture had been flipped and lying in the middle of the kitchen floor lay my father. He lay lifeless staring into nothing with a weird looking knife plunged through his heart. Tears filled my eyes as I was dragged without care across the cold wooden floors screams slipped from my mouth, I felt the coldness of the pre winter Montanan air and I blacked out.

"Are you paying attention to what I am saying to you Bliss?"

"Yes sir" I said straightening my posture in the cold wooden chair that I was perched in

"Good, you have been with us since you were ten, we have trained you for six years for a mission that no one can pull of except for you, and it's why we chose you, you have been on many missions in the past few years but this is will be the most difficult"

I bowed my head as he spoke to me

"You have mastered every combat sport imaginable which would take most people at least four years to master one and in that time you have mastered eight, your maturity level is above most teenagers which is what we have been aiming for"

He began to circle me as he carried on

"Listen carefully; the task we have set you up with may take almost a year to complete which is why you must be patient, you are to destroy the headmaster and his son at the St Russo Scholar that is built outside of Venice Italy"

"It does not sound that difficult to complete, they are human?" I said flatly

"You will soon find out" he chucked the pile of papers onto his desk before leaving the room, he stopped just as his hand was on the door handle

"Go back to your room Bliss, you are leaving tomorrow morning" and he was gone.

I walked silently back to my room avoiding the big puddles that lay in the middle of dirty footpath, I stuffed my hands in pocket and walked with my head down. I was surrounded by old warehouse buildings; it was hard for me to believe that no one had come looking for me after I was separated from my brother. Abel, my instructor had told me that the people who took my brother where the ones who murdered my father, I swore an oath to myself that I would seek revenge on my fathers killer, nothing in this world could stop me, I would find my brothers kidnappers and I would destroy them all. I felt so much hate in my heart for these people that sometimes it would kill me to think about it. When I got back to my room I fell straight asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

I stood outside the big iron gates that separated me from my next victims, forests surrounded the whole school, and the next town was at least one hour and a half away. I stood quietly at the security office waiting for the guard to arrive; as I waited I soaked up my surroundings tall brick buildings everywhere, vines crawling up the sides of them. It looked more like an old university than a school

"Papers please" a deep voice said from behind barred windows

I handed them to him right away

"Drina Rivera eh, go right in" he motioned toward the main office

When I reached the main office I was greeted by a very tall very slim red headed woman, she asked for my papers and signed me off

"Head master Edgar is expecting you in his office, his office is at the end of the main hall" she gave me a map and directed me in his direction

Why couldn't I just kill him and get this over with? I knocked at his door before entering, he was sitting in a big wooden chair beside the fire when I came in, the floors and walls were wooden, it looked like something out of a really old mansion, in fact this whole place did.

"Drina Rivera, it's nice to meet you" he said spinning his chair toward me

"You too" I said nodding my head, little did he know that he was on my hit list

"You come from Missoula Montana, am I correct?" his light blue eyes looking up into mine, I shuffled forward

"Yes sir" I said slumping myself on the chair opposite him

"Well I'm sure you will fit in just fine then, we have a few students from around those areas" he said running a hand through his short grey hair

"I wouldn't know any of them" I said rolling my eyes

"I'm sure you have heard plenty of this school, if you do not follow the rules that you have been given in the booklet you will be expelled immediately" he said looking serious

"As you may not know, no one is aloud out of their dorm rooms on a full moon, which is tonight so I suggest you go to your room immediately, you may be excused" with a wave of his hand I was out the door.

I flung the door open so fast that it hit the blond girl that was walking past; she stopped and stared at me

"Are you going to apologies" she said through gritted teeth

"Nope" I said shutting the door behind me, before I got a chance to walk off she grabbed my shoulder

"I think its best if you do, you don't want any trouble on your first day do you" she said half grinning her light green eyes staring into mine

Did she really think she could take me on, she's human

"Let me go" my back turned to her

She pulled me backwards making me stumble a bit before she could do anything else I spun around and elbowed her in the nose making her fly backwards into the wall that stood ten metres behind us blood splattered everywhere, and it was hard to resist the smell of pure heaven.

She got up again, apparently not in pain, she lunged for me her once green eyes now yellow. I leaped for her pushing her back into the wall, both my hands on each of her shoulders. I held her half a meter off the ground just by the black band shirt she was wearing getting ready to toss her down the hall "Stop" a deep voice said from behind me

I turned around with the girl still in hand

"Put her down" his voice was deep and calm

I did as he said; she stumbled and ran to his side

"I'm sorry about her, it's a full moon, I don't know what she was doing out of her room"

I looked up at him, light blue eyes that resembled exactly mine stared at me , his broad shoulders stood out just as much as his height; he was at least two heads taller than me maybe 6'7.

"She's mental" the blond girl said holding her head back trying to stop the blood

The hansom boy put his hand around her waist and lifter her up

"You should go back to your room" without another word he turned around and left.


End file.
